It's That Simple
by TheNewJefferson
Summary: During 'The Final Problem' 3 words were said and repeated. This is my take on the aftermath those words had.


'You know where to find me -SH'

Molly looked down at her phone and shook her head. From her perch on the couch, she looked around her flat. She had had a week to figure out what the hell that phone call was about. The empty wine bottles scattered across her living room and kitchen where physical proof of her progress. She leaned her head back and groaned.

"I really shouldn't do this. Why am I going to do this?" She said to herself as she got off the couch and walked toward her bedroom. "I'm an idiot who's in love with an idiot, that's why."

* * *

As Molly stepped out of the cab she looked up to the window and saw the curtain fall back into place. She sighed and made her way to the door. Why was she doing this? Was she really going to let this man control her like this? He know's how she feels. He's know it for years; everyone has. Why would he humiliate her like that? After everything she's done for him, she thought she at least had his respect.

Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Hudson's face smiled up at her. "Molly dear, come in! You'll catch your death out in that rain." The woman practically dragged her inside and started pulling off her overcoat.

"Mrs. Hudson? How did you-"

"Oh, Sherlock said you were waiting at the door and that you might need some help getting in. I thought he meant you were bringing him something."

"That bastard. Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. H!"

"Oh, I've heard far worse than that, love and I can't be angry at you for calling him what he is," Mrs. Hudson laughed. "I'll bring up some tea.'

Molly smiled at her and started climbing the stairs when Mrs. Hudson stopped her again. "Be careful with him dear. He hasn't been quite the same since he and John went on that trip to wherever they went. I've tried asking his mother, but she insists that everything is alright."

"I'll keep an eye out." Molly said as she resumed her climb. If Mrs. Hudson is consulting Mrs. Holmes, something must be seriously wrong.

When she topped the landing, she could hear voices coming from inside. She poked her head around the corner. The sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting at all; Sherlock slumped back in his chair, head resting on the back, little Rosie asleep on his chest. John was piddling about on his phone in his chair. She quietly tapped on the door as to not wake Rosie. John looked up and smiled.

"Molly, didn't expect to see you today."

"Sherlock texted me," she said glancing at the man in question. He had raised his head and was looking straight at Molly.

John gave Sherlock a look that Molly couldn't read. Something passed between the two men. John stood up and lifted Rosie off of Sherlock's chest. He bounced her when she started to wake up. He picked up the diaper bag from the couch and squeezed past Molly, leaving that pair of them alone.

Sherlock sat up in the chair and looked Molly up and down. She walked in and sat in John's chair.

"What do you want Sherlock? I don't have all day."

"Of course you do. You've got nothing planned or you wouldn't be here."

"Sherlock-"

"Besides, i'm having all of your things moved here."

"I-What? Sherlock, you can't just-"

"Molly, you said it and I said it. Neither of us were lying,' He stood up and started pacing. "I see no need to prolong the inevitable. There's an extra room upstairs. I was going to make into a nursery for Rosie but if you insist on separate rooms, then it's yours. Though I don't see any point when you're just going to end up in my room anyway. Now, about the cat.."

"Sherlock, stop!" Molly jumped up and stepped in front of him. "We need to talk about this, we can't just-"

"Oh for God's sake!" Sherlock took Molly by the shoulders and kissed her. After the initial shock, she melted into him. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his next and his hands found her waist.

When it ended, she pulled back and looked at him. "Is it really this simple?"

He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. "It can be." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

When Mrs. Hudson brought the tea up, that's how she found them. Smiling to herself, she backed out of the room, quiet as a mouse.


End file.
